fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Whipped Cream
Whipped Cream is an ingredient that appears in various Papa Louie restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go!, Whipped Cream is available at the start of the game. The badge 'Light and Fluffy' is given when you serve 30 sundaes with Whipped Cream. In Papa's Pancakeria, Whipped Cream is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 3. The badge 'Berries and Cream' is given when you serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream. In Papa's Donuteria, Whipped Cream is one of eight standard doughnut filling that is unlocked with Taylor when the player reaches Rank 44. In Papa's Bakeria, Whipped Cream and Whipped Cream Dollop are both pie toppings both available at the start of the game. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Whipped Cream '''is unlocked with Vincent when the player reaches Rank 2. In Papa's Scooperia, HD and To Go!, '''Whipped Cream is available at the start of the game. Customers who order this (Freezeria) *Akari *Alberto/Penny *Bruna Romano *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Chuck *Clair *Clover *Connor *Doan *Edna *Georgito *Hugo *Ivy *Kayla *Kingsley *Lisa *Little Edoardo *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Matt *Mindy *Mitch *Olga *Papa Louie *Peggy *Prudence *Rico *Rita *Sarge Fan! *Sasha *Taylor *Tohru *Vicky *Wally *Zoe *Kahuna (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Robby (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria) *Big Pauly *Bruna Romano *Cletus *Connor *Cooper/Prudence *Gino Romano *Greg *Lisa *Mandi *Mary *Mitch *Sarge Fan! *Sasha *Kahuna (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria HD) *Akari *Alberto/Penny *Bertha *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Chuck *Connor *Cooper *Clair *Clover *Doan *Edna *Edoardo Romano *Foodini *Georgito *Greg *Hank *Hugo *Ivy *James *Johnny *Kayla *Kenji *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Nevada *Nick *Olga *Papa Louie *Peggy *Pinch Hitwell *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Radlynn *Rita *Roy *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Scooter *Shannon *Skyler *Taylor *Trishna *Vicky *Wally *Willow *Wendy *Yippy *Zoe *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Robby (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria To Go!) *Bertha *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Clair *Cletus *Clover *Cooper *Crystal *Deano *Doan *Edna *Ember *Foodini *Georgito *Greg *Hank *Hope *Ivy *James *Julep *Kenji *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Olga *Olivia *Pinch Hitwell *Rico *Roy *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Scooter *Sienna *Skyler *Sue *Taylor *Utah *Wally *Wendy *Quinn (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) Customers who order this (Donuteria) *Taylor (Unlocked) *Boomer *Cletus *Clover *Edna *Georgito *Hacky Zak *Kahuna *Kenji *Mary *Mindy *Nevada *Papa Louie *Peggy *Penny *Scarlett *Skyler *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Wendy Customers who order this (Bakeria) Whipped Cream *Professor Fitz *Kenji *Ember *Shannon *Mandi *Wally *Penny *Scooter *Whiff (Closer) Whipped Cream Dollop *Janana *Big Pauly *Prudence *Kayla *Julep *Kingsley *Nick *Yippy *Peggy *Matt *Santa *Duke Gotcha *Rico *Xandra *Roy *Cherissa *Mitch *Sasha *Papa Louie *Whiff (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) *Vincent (Unlocked) *Austin *Bertha *Big Pauly *Bruna Romano *Cameo *Clair *Cletus *Connor *Ember *Gino Romano *Greg *Iggy *Julep *Kenji *Lisa *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Mitch *Olivia *Ripley *Roy *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Shannon *Skyler *Sue *Utah *Whiff *Wylan B *Kahuna (Closer) Customers who order this (Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!) * Amy * Bertha * Boomer * Captain Cori * Cecilia * Chester * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Edna * Elle * Ember * Emmlette * Foodini * Georgito * Gremmie * Hope * Indigo * Janana * Joy * Kahuna * Kenji * Kingsley * Edoardo Romano * Mary * Mayor Mallow * Mitch * Moe * Nevada * Nick * Peggy * Penny * Perri * Prudence * Ripley * Rita * Santa * Sasha * Scarlett * Skip * Steven * Taylor * Timm * Tohru * Tony * Vicky * Vincent * Whiff * Wylan B * Xandra * Yippy * Zoe * LePete (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Whippa (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) *Vincent (Unlocked) *Austin *Bertha *Big Pauly *Bruna Romano *Cameo *Clair *Cletus *Connor *Ember *Gino Romano *Greg *Iggy *Julep *Kenji *Lisa *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Mitch *Olivia *Ripley *Roy *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Shannon *Skyler *Sue *Utah *Whiff *Wylan B *Kahuna (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Whipped Cream **Apple Crisp **Banana Split **Rocky Road (Pie) *Whipped Cream Dollops **Creameo Cheesecake **Neapolitan Pie **Peach Cobbler Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! * Whipped Cream ** Bacon Buttercream ** Banana Cream Pie ** Banana Split ** Blue Nimbus ** French Whoopie Pie ** Fudge Ripple ** Hoggy Hotcakes ** Morning Glory ** Strawberry Shortcake ** Sugar Toast Crunch Trivia: * All of the closers order this in Freezeria. * None of the Closers order Whipped Cream filling in Donuteria. Gallery Whipped-Cream-Icon.png Whipped-Cream.png WhippedCream.png|Whipped Cream as it appears in Papa's Donuteria. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppers Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Syrups